


If They Ain't Looking

by Singingpeonies



Series: I Missed You [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cocky Erik Killmonger, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I really suck at tagging, Possessive Erik, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singingpeonies/pseuds/Singingpeonies
Summary: He knows how bad you are...looking like you do. And he loves to watch you curve men and women alike only to come back to him.





	If They Ain't Looking

**Author's Note:**

> ..I was SUPPOSED to be on a break from writing this week. I was SUPPOSED to be haunting Tumblr. Compiling idea. Then sweettea had to go and gas me up...it's fucking exhausting having encouraging friends y'all. Anyway...take this...do what you want with it. Coooould be a continuing of "I missed you" It is.

Friday fucking night. Your girls begged you to go out with them complaining that since Erik had come home you hadn't been out with them. It was true. But you and Erik had some shit to work on and you were finally in a good place.

An apartment with both of your names on it. Even a monthly couples therapy session. You'd met his cousins and his Aunt Romunda and you got on like a house on fire.

So this time when they asked you said yes. Now fresh from a shower and dressed to murder regular hoes on sight. After a quick glance in the mirror you slipped on your heels and strut your way out of your bedroom to the living room where your man was laid out on the couch playing one of his dumbass games.

"I'll see you later baby. Call you when I'm on my way home." You lean over the back of the couch for a kiss and Erik obliges albeit distractedly. You smack a kiss to his lips before heading for the door.

"Where to you going looking like that?" He asks suddenly eyeing you.

"I told you earlier. I'm going to meet the girls at Club Universe." You explain easily. You have nothing to hide and if he didn't like the way you were dressed he'd have no one but himself to blame. After all, it was a gift.

"Like that?" He said. His face pulled into a thoughtful look. "Nah. You look too good. Hol' up. I'm comin wit you." 

"Erik..." You sigh.

"Either I'm comin or your ass is stayin here." Erik spat arms crossed in the doorway of the bedroom. You narrowed your eyes and waved a hand for him to get ready. He smirked and went to get changed while you made him a quick drink you knew he'd want when he was ready. 

He emerged in a pair of fitted pants and a tee under a jacket and his leather boots. Erik Stevens was gorgeous and you had to remind yourself not to bite your lip and mess up your makeup.

You held out his drink and accepted the kiss he gave you in thanks. You let him look you over slowly as he knocks back his drink and realize he dressed to match your dress. The white of your dress and the white of this shirt both reflecting your melanin.

Erik set his cup down and turned you to the mirror above the side table by the door. "Look at you baby...fuck..."

"Look at us." You corrected with a wide smile.

"Fuckin love it when you smile at me like that baby. Goddamn...come on fore I have you cancel on your little friends and take you back to the room." He says into your ear.

"E-rik!" You laugh and tug him out the door.

Getting to and into the club is easy enough. Erik springs for VIP with his now unlimited royal funds he rarely uses but draws the line at allowing your friends to join. "I ain't listenin to all that giggling all night." He grumbles.

You hang out with your friends by the bar for a while knowing Eriks eyes are on you at all times. After about an hour your girls begin entertaining a couple of weak niggas in your opinion and you excuse yourself after order drinks to be delivered to the table. The bouncer looks you over thoroughly and Erik orders you be let in.

"Keep focused nigga thats my lady. Catch you looking that hard again I'm bustin your ass." He growls pulling you into his lap. You lay a long and indulgent kiss on him. His possessive behavior, to a point, very sexy.

"You know I'm yours baby. Only yours." You say. Your hand caressing the nape of his neck. His fade is getting long and you know he hates it. You scratch the area for him and he groans and presses his forehead to your exposed sternum his tongue quick and licking a line along the curve of one breast.

"Mmmm...I haven't seen you dance tonight baby. Go move a little some for me. Show em who you are." He commands.

You live for these moments when he gasses you up like this. Makes you feel like the baddest bitch on the planet. Point. Blank. And the period.

"You gonna watch me baby." You ask into his ear. You feel him nod before turning in his lap and downing your shot. 

You kiss him one more time before you head to the dance floor. The music takes over. You've always loved music and dancing, really moving with a beat. You close your eyes and roll your hips. Dipping and turning. You don't pay any mind to the eyes on you. Flattering or hating you don't care. There's only one pair of eyes you want to see. Two or three songs in and Erik catches your eyes and beckons you to him with a nod of his head. You can almost feel the entire club hold its breath while everyone watches you make I our way up to the VIP room to him. He reaches for you in full view and kisses you breathless with a hand holding your jaw and heck while the other smacked your ass.

"Let's go home baby." He says clearly. You nod and let him shoulder his way through the crowd that's struck dumb watching you.

You wave to your friends and happily follow your man to the car that would take you home

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this is hot garbage...ugh...anyway dress is the sugar coat velvet dress from FashionNova. If you think it was not hot garbage leave a comment...pleeeease


End file.
